Music and Passion
by CandyPix
Summary: Memories can be hurtful. Unfortunately, for Chrisi, that's all that ever racks through her brain. She's a new girl at Sweet Amoris who's catching everyone's eye. Detention on the first day of school and a childhood friend awaiting for her. But worst of all, she's going to face her biggest obstacle yet. Her and the mind. Who's going to be there when she finally bursts?
1. Broken Metronome

BANG! I hear the sound of my bedroom door opening. My older brother, Tony, quickly rushes to my bed and pulls away my blankets and yanks open the curtains, leaving me in a curled up ball trying to keep warm and shield the blinding light from my eyes. Yes, I know, vampire-ish, but that's just me I guess. I'm half asleep when Tony grabs my alarm clock and cranks it up for it to ring.

_RiRing!_

Now that woke me up! I immediately did what my instincts tell me to do whenever something startles me. Grab my baseball bat and kill it!

_CRuNCH! _

And there, right under my baseball bat, was my BRAND NEW, old fashioned alarm clock, smashed into pieces. "You never do learn, do you Chrisi?" says Tony. I can tell by the gleam in his eyes that he was teasing me. "Well, I'm sorry that I was born with high senses!" Tony chuckled and sauntered out of my room. "Well, I guess your senses aren't working because you're going to be late on your first day of school!" he says just before he closes my door. Late on my first day of school? _Late? First day of school._ I replay those words in my mind like a singer trying to think up lyrics for a song. When I don't remember or understand something, I always replay it in my mind like a movie strip. Everyone always told me that I was more on the creative side then the academic. But that doesn't mean that I'm stupid or anything!

I run into the bathroom and strip off my clothes for a nice long shower. Taking a shower usually helps me think faster. As I step out of the shower, I remember that it isn't summer vacation anymore, it's the first day of school! And this time, I'm not going to be going to St. Creek Academy! I'm going to be going to Sweet Amoris High School! I pull on my clothes, a black hat at a forty-five degree angle, a white crop top with a black tank top underneath, a pair of black shorts and black knee-high boots. I grab my backpack. A nice white one with different types of quotes and short forms for texting neatly handwritten in different coloured pens. Obviously by moi.

_Okay, now you just have to open the door Chrisi. _

I know that inner voice! Quit mocking me!

_Then why don't you just open the door?_

Okay, now I was being silly. Sure I'm pretty bummed that summer vacation is over and all, but now I'm thinking of my life like a movie! Think about it, you wake up on morning, all happy and cheerful, but then find out that you are now a new student! Doesn't that look like a typical beginning for a teen movie to you or not? Okay, now I was being silly. Breathe in, breathe out, and open the door with a smile!

I quickly scramble down the stairs getting ready for a commotion in the kitchen. You see, my parents may have ditched the family years ago, but that doesn't mean that it's just me and Tony. No! There are three more girls here. There's Blair, my older sister, who is in the eleventh grade, just a year older than me. She's sort of like one of those self absorbed popular girls in the movies, but she's pretty nice. Then there are the twins, Anna and Lisa. They're in the 7th grade. Anna is very emotionally sensitive, and Lisa is the opposite. But they get along fine.

As I embrace myself for a piece of toast to knock me on my face I notice that everything is quiet. Too quiet. I slide the kitchen door open and see Tony washing the dishes and I well made breakfast made for me lying casually on the table.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, gobbling up my breakfast.

"They left for school" he replied, still washing the dishes.

"I can understand about Anna and Lisa, but Blair?"

"Not so much huh?"

I nodded. You see, Blair and Lisa aren't really that fond of going to school. Anna, the older twin, would always have to drag Lisa there, and for Blair, well lets just say that she has some sort of blackmailing technique for them.

"I believe I remember Blair saying something about meeting new boys," Tony smiled, still with that strange gleam in his eyes. But that gleam soon vanished and was replaced by a shadow. "I'm sorry,"

"Hm?" I pop my head up so I can look at him, a piece of toast hanging on my mouth. Tony chuckled, but then the shadow came back. "Because of me, you have to go to a new school,"

Now I get it. Tony is in university now. "Don't worry about it. The best brother ever deserves to have a good education!" I exclaim, quickly finishing my glass of milk. I get up and give Tony a big hug. I feel his arms around mine and he gave a light squeeze. "You should get going now, Nathaniel's waiting for you, and you know how he gets when you're late," I nod and rush out the door.


	2. Play

**Okay, yes, I know. This isn't my best work, but I had trouble fitting everything all together. Anyways, I accept any ideas with this fan fiction. So, if you have any ideas, you can either comment it, or private message me. And I admit, this isn't really the best chapter, but I tried. **

* * *

I stop and stare at a huge school looming over me.

_Calm down Chrisi, it's just a school._

Ha! Easy for you to say inner voice! It's not the school that makes me worried, it's the people inside it. Okay, time to snap back into focus, let your mind wander. A small grin falls onto my face, I remember the time I first heard about this school. Tony was telling my siblings and I about the move, and when he told Blair and I which school we would have to go to, I totally cracked up!

I mean, who names a school Sweet Amoris? What are they trying to do? Trick you into enrolling in some school with a sappy name, which ends up making your life a living hell with all the homework? They should at least, well, I don't know, but they should at least serve cinnamon rolls for free.

All right, time to go inside. I walk myself towards the entrance of the school but slowly end up fast walking and the running with all my excitement. Tony told me to first head straight towards the student council room where Nathaniel was waiting for me.

I sprint right past an old lady with a pink dress, and she looked awfully mad.

_BANG! _

I fall down with a thud and look up to see Nathaniel already giving me a hand up. "Sorry about that," he said, with a kind grin. "No problem"

If you're wondering if Nathaniel and I are like boyfriend-girlfriend, well then you're wrong because we're just friends. Childhood friends in fact. And no, I don't have any feelings for him. As for Nathaniel, I don't really know.

"You're late," he says calmly, but I could tell he was upset.

"I know,"

"Don't say it so casually,"

"But I'm late, and I don't really care"

He sighed and shuffled through a bunch of papers, "You have a few things missing with your enrolment, but lucky for you, your brother is handling it,"

He shuffled through some more papers and I catch a glimpse of a familiar shade of black hair. I did exactly what my instincts told me to do in this kind of situation, pull it out and give it a full examination.

It's my enrolment form, and it has a picture of me on it. But, I don't remember ever submitting this picture. "Where did my picture come from?"

A light shade of red appears on Nathaniel's face and he became very uncomfortable. If you want to know any bad qualities about me well this is it. I can make people very uncomfortable.

"Well, uhh..." he stammered.

"Spit it out!" and there's another bad quality about me. I'm very impatient.

"Y-You see, your brother told me that you usually handle your pictures." he took a deep breath. "But it seemed to me that you forgot about it so I-I went ahead and put last year's picture of you."

I gave him a quick check with my eyes, and then, a hug. "You're a nice friend you know," again, I felt arms around me like Tony's but in a more friendly way.

"You better get to class now, you're already an hour late,"

I nod and head out the door and to my class.

Okay, here we are, _Classroom A._ Okay, now who would name a classroom,"Classroom A"? Usually it's a number or whatever but "Classroom A"? You've got to be kidding me! Okay Chrisi, breathe in, and breathe out, and open the door with a smile!

"Sorry I'm late!" I yell while yanking the door open. Everyone's wide eyes stare at me, and then behind the door.

"Ouch," said a voice. I look behind the door and see Ken squished between the wall and the door. I sigh and reach out to help him up. "Now, what did I say about what not to do when I move?"

He fidgeted for a second. "Not to follow you!"

"Exactly, and what did you do just now?" he looked down with sad eyes, "I followed you,"

"Ahem," I turn around to see the same old lady that I ran by earlier motioning Ken back to his seat. Oops, I didn't realize she was a teacher. She studied me and then asked me what my name was in a very polite manner. I hesitate for a second, wondering if she remembers me sprinting away from her.

"Chrisi," I reply.

"Well, Chrisi..." She pauses taking a deep breath. "I am the principal of Sweet Amoris, as well as one of the teachers here," another pause. "And for your information, there is absolutely no running in the halls!"

I winced and then apologized. The principal then waved me over to a desk in the back of the classroom. We got a lecture on the school rules and all that stuff. "There is absolutely no running in the halls!"

Blah! Blah! Blah! "Psst"

I look to my right and see a red head trying to grab my attention. "So you're the new girl huh?"

I nod. "I heard that you were Nathaniel's girlfriend" said another voice, this time to my left. I flip my head to see a silver-haired boy leaning towards me. Okay, a red head, and a silver head. What's up with people and dying their hair in this school? The red head's eyes narrowed, "So you're just another annoying girl huh?"

I shake my head furiously. There is no way that I would go out with Nathaniel! He's just too, proper I guess. "No! We're just friends!"

The red head's face became a bit more calm. I think. But I could still see a bit of frustration behind his eyes. Talk about anger issues!

"So, you like Winged Skulls huh?"

I spin around to see the silver haired guy leaning towards my open notebook, staring at the winged skulls symbol or logo whatever they call it. I nod.

"So, Not-Nat's-Girlfriend likes rock huh? Not many girls actually like rock." The red head pinched my arm and flashed a smile. Now that was enough for my devilish smile to plop onto my face and my instincts immediately kicked in. It's called revenge.

The red head laughed, "Now what was that for?"

"It's called revenge!" Chuckles ran through the classroom. Mainly from us but no one heard it. That's a relief, some time of the period went by with the red head and I playing foot war. It's basically when you try to stomp on the other person's foot. Yes, childish I know. But I don't think we really even cared. It ended when silver head told us to keep it down or else the principal might catch us.

My hand brushed something cool, and rubbery inside my desk. I pull it out to see an elastic band. The devilish grin plops onto my face again. I can't help it, it's just too good to be true. My purple skull ring speaks to me and I immediately attached it to the elastic.

Okay, pull it through, and make a loop. And there you go, your very own slingshot! The red head turned his head my way and a surprised look appeared while he watched me finding my target.

I apin around and aim the slingshot at him but I missed, and it hit a blonde headed girl in the head. The red head burst out laughing and so did the silver haired one. And believe it or not, so did I! That look on the girl's face was just too much!

The principal put her book down and gave the red head and silver head a 'you are so going to die' look. "Castiel, Lysander. What are you laughing at?"

They kept on laughing. Castiel and Lysander huh? So those were there names.

The principal sighed and her 'you are so going to die' look appeared once again. "Fine then, don't tell me. Instead you two will be staying after school for detention!"

Castiel and Lysander kept laughing and under their breath they both managed to say two words at the same time. "Yes M'am!"

They both looked at each other, then at me, and all three of us burst out laughing!

"You think this is funny huh? How about this. Chrisi Konadae, you, along with Castiel and Lysander have detention!"

The three of us exchanged glances, "Yes M'am!"


	3. Moderato

**Woohoo! I'm finally on the third chapter yay! Anyways, I know the second chapter wasn't quite good. I'm very sorry. But here's the third one.**

* * *

Well, class has just ended. A girl with purple hair walked over to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Violette," she said, shyly. "I think Chrisi is a really pretty name,"

I slow smile forms onto my face and I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help it. She's talking to me like I'm 'Little Miss Popular'!

Violette starts stumbling clumsily, "What's wrong? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

Okay now Chrisi, breathe in, breathe out, and try to hold your laughter in with a smile! Except for the fact that I couldn't no matter what I did. Everyone's eyes fell on me while I laughed and stumbled backwards. Hands, grabbed my shoulders, gently, but enough to send my pervert radar crazy. My laughter immediately fell into darkness while I slowly turned my head around to see Lysander grabbing my shoulders. He pretty much caught me before I tripped over a table I was going to hit.

"Careful. Too much laughter can get you hurt. He said, exiting through the classroom door with a slight smile. Did he just mock me? No one mocks Chrisi Konadae! You wanna know why? Because...well...erm...because they just don't!

"Um, would you like to be my friend?"

My attention wanders from Lysander, to the people exiting the classroom, and then finally to Violette who I didn't even say a word to yet. "Sure."

Her face lit up and I think she she was about to say something else when a girl with dark skin yelled, "Violette! You coming or not!"

"I'm coming Kim!" Violette replied. "I'll see you later. Is that okay Chrisi?" I give a firm nod as my answer while I try to figure out what Violette and that other girl's relationship was. Kim, was that her name? Oh well.

_Wander. _

_Check classroom._

_Wrong one._

_Wander._

_Check classroom._

_Wrong one._

That's pretty much how most of my morning went. _Sigh._ Okay, just one more time and maybe you'll find it.

_RiRing!_

The bell rang for fourth period to begin. Okay, now, I'm pretty sure I have math next. A sigh escapes through my mouth. I absolutely hate math! I just don't understand why I have to deal with the torture when I know that I'm not going to end up being anything that uses math. Did that even make sense?

I'm thinking of becoming a writer when I grow up, or maybe even a musician.

Or maybe an artist.

I shake my head furiously.

_No time to think about that now. _

Time to look for my math teacher, "Hey! You!"

I spin around to see, that blonde girl I hit with the slingshot. "A-Amber? Is that you?"

It was Amber, I'm sure of it. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and she quickly ran up to me and hugged me. "Omigosh, Chrisi! I can't believe you're really here!"

"Yeah, I just-"

"So, you're still at it with that mini-slingshot of yours huh?" She cut me off. I hate it when people interrupt me, I just get so annoyed when it happens. Amber saw the annoyance in my eyes and she ended up scrambling up apologies and let me continue. She knows how I get when I'm annoyed.

"I just got here, and I'm kind of lost. But, Amber, I don't think you introduced me to your friends yet,"

Amber turned around as if she was examining them to see if they were ready for a fashion show. "This is Charlotte and Li," gesturing towards them. My gaze wanders from Charlotte, to Li, and then back at Amber. "Yeah, okay, well, I'm-"

"One more thing. Don't think you're so special just because you're treasured by my older brother!" Amber said, bluntly.

One last awkward glance, and I walk away, looking for my next class.

I wander down the hall when, _CRaSH! _Ow! This is the second time I bumped into someone.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" a voice said. Familiar but my legs have a mind of their own and are stumbling backwards. Hands grab my shoulders, a familiar touch but my instincts took control. My hand immediately shot up for an attack when the hand on my right shoulder grabbed it just before it hit. And that's when I realized who it was.

"Blair!"

Blair stands in front of me, arms at her sides now, and smiles. A girl with silver hair and gold eyes runs up behind her, "Blair!" she caught her breath and started again. "I thought I told you to stay close to me!" Her gaze wanders from Blair, and then narrowing down to me. "And who are you?"

"I'm Chrisi, Blair's younger sister." I say, with confidence. The silver haired girl smiled, "I'm Rosalya. I'm a classmate of your sister."

I nod to show I was listening. Don't really have anything else to say, and I guess Blair and Rosalya didn't either, so we just nodded and went back to our normal lives.

_1 minute later._

There it is! Back in the first room I see. Opening the door, everyone's eyes went on me . The math teacher yelled at me for being late, but I just shrugged. Geez. It was the first day of school, calm down Teach. Math went by with a breeze, and after that, I didn't really have much trouble finding my classes. You see, I bumped into Nathaniel, and he showed me where the science class is. After that, well, it was lunch.

I take in the surrounding of my new cafeteria, clutching my lunch bag so no one steals my food. Yep, it's the same as any other school with the popular, guy, girl, nerds, and outcasts table. And, as I expected, I saw Amber and her friends at the popular table, Castiel and Lysander at the guy's, Violette, Kim, Blair, and Rosalya at the girls with some other girls, and Ken sitting by himself.

Violette saw me and motioned for me to come join her, but I don't think I wanted to bother Kim. Next was Amber, I guess she thought that everything was going to turn out like in that movie, Mean Girls, but there is no way I'm going there. I definitely don't want to sit with the guys so I went over to Ken.

I got a few awkward glances but I didn't care. Now there's something people don't like about me sometimes. I do what I want, went I want.

Ken's face shined when I approached him, "Hi! Wanna a cookie?"

My gaze fell down to the double chocolate chip cookie in his hand and then to his lunch which was filled with sweets! "Oh Ken! You and your sweets! Sure! I would love a cookie!"

Ken gleamed at me and I guess I said the right thing there. Ken was a happy and cute little guy who doesn't really get noticed very often. You could say that he would be most likely to get bullied but, I like him. Not as a crush of course though; being around him doesn't really make my heart pound.

Ken and I talked for a while. It started off on sweets and ended with us talking about the board game, Candy Land.

We were laughing when Nathaniel came by. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No," said Ken.

"Hi Nathaniel, what do have for lunch? Spicy food?" I said.

Nathaniel gave me a smile, and it wasn't the kind he gives around to everyone, it was different. I felt a little bit weird for some reason. Like there were butterflies in my tummy. I never felt like this before.

"Yes. How did you know?"

I stared at him for a while and he put a worried look on his face.

"Um...Chrisi?"

I snapped back to focus and shook my head. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" he asked in a very worried tone.

"Nah! I'm fine!" I said and took my fist out. And at that moment, I swear that I just saw Nathaniel blush. Awkward.

Nathaniel then notices that Ken was looking left out so he started up a conversation with him, and soon, we were all talking and laughing together.

They ended up realizing that they had a difference in food taste but put it off like it was nothing.

A cold chill ran up my spine. It was usually when I felt like someone was watching me. My gaze fell towards Violette, but she was busy eating her lunch. I looked over at Amber, but she was busy giving away make up tips to some of the other girls. My eyes itched towards the guy's table, but no one was there. Well not anyone I knew.

"Yo, what's up."

Castiel and Lysander sit down at our table right in front of me.

"Oh, hi guys."

Castiel locked an evil gaze towards Nathaniel and Nathaniel just sighed.

"Nat,"

"Castiel,"

They started talking at each other and not in a very kind way. Watching from the sidelines, Ken and I were moving our heads facing Castiel, and then Nathaniel, an back, while Lysander just sat there with his head in the clouds.

The fight was getting brutal, and almost I think almost physical. So I decided to step in before anyone got hurt.

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP! BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE TOTAL IDIOTS!" I screamed, and all of their eyes fell on me. Even Lysander gave a quick mysterious glance my way.

I went over to Nathaniel and Castiel's side of the table, and moved Nathaniel's chair so he was sitting beside Ken. "There, now no more fighting! I still need to finish my lunch!"

I walk back to my chair not in a very good mood and began chewing my food. The table fell into awkward silence and everyone was staring at me. I could see little smiles on their faces and they all burst out laughing.

"What?"


	4. Piano

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating very often. I promise you that this story is not just for my pleasure but I am very serious with it too. It's just that, I finished reading the Darkest Powers series a while ago and I had ideas for a fan fiction of it. If you don't know what I'm talking about, well, it consists of The Summoning, The Awakening, and The Reckoning. So if you're a fan, please check it out. It's called Hiding In The Shadows. Thanks! Now hope you enjoy the 4th chapter!**

* * *

_'__In the courtyard,_

_full of snow, _

_I wander the ground,_

_In search for gold,'_

My mother used to sing me that song; before she left us. I don't know what happened, one day she said she was off on a business trip and then she never came back. My biological father passed away when I was six. And a month after my mother got married again, he left her. All alone with five kids in the dust.

I guess it made sense why she left, we were a big handful. Even Tony! And all that sorrow; first, when Daddy died, and then when Harold left.

_'In the courtyard,_

_filled with hope,_

_I will find,_

_My melody,'_

My foot stepped on something and it gave a little crunching sound. Looking at my new surroundings I realize that I'm still at school, but in the courtyard.

That's funny, I was just singing a song about a courtyard, except this one wasn't filled with snow. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't filled with gold either.

_RiRing! RiRing!_

'Goes the school bell' I thought. Hm...I don't really feel like taking my afternoon classes anymore. Besides, they're just going to be talking about the usual 'first day of school' stuff. My eyes scan the courtyard until they spot a huge oak tree. I'm sure know one would mind if I take an afternoon nap!

Okay now, how do you climb a tree again? This is actually my first time doing it.

_Okay now Chrisi. Right leg first, and then the left leg, then...grab a branch!_

Haha very funny inner voice! Even though that's pretty much what I followed, and with my luck, I reached a nice shady branch where no one could see me from below. Well, unless I threw something at them of course.

Spreading my legs apart and reclining my back against the tree, I slowly nod my way fast asleep.

_"Ha ha ha!"_

_"Weee!"_

_"And down goes nerdy boy!"_

_"Hold on! Let me close the door!" Rimi yelled._

_I slapped my head and murmured a few curses. Rimi sighed. "Yes, I know, I should've closed the door to the roof as soon as we entered."_

_I nodded and playfully grabbed another ice cold water ballon from the sack laying on the ground. My friend Rimi and I were sling-shotting ice cold water balloons at people after school. We figured that if we did it after school there would be less teachers out since they all wanted to get home. The students however, liked staying in late. They say that it gives them less grief with there parents when they get home._

_That was totally fine by me since I get to throw more water balloons at people. Especially if it was during fall._

_"Chrisi, quick! Here comes another one!"_

_I aim my slingshot and fired! _

_SPLat! _

_The water balloon hit Craig right in his face and he looked up and smiled at me. Rimi giggled. "Told you he likes you!"_

_I roll my eyes and prepare for my next victim. _

_"You should totally ask him out," Rimi giggled. "He'll sure like that," and she licked her lips._

_Oh no! I knew what that meant! "Don't you go thinking dirty things now Rimi!" "He may like me...but I hate him!"_

_Rimi sat beside me, legs dangling off the edge of the roof. "Sure..." _

_Creeaakk!_

_Both of our heads turned around to see the door slightly ajar! "That's weird," said Rimi. "I thought we were the only ones who had access to the roof!" with that she hopped onto her two feet and danced towards the door._

_"Rimi don't get too close to it-"_

_Too late. The door immediately swung open and Rimi danced back just in time to stand firmly beside me. There right beside the now open door, was Cassandra dressed all in black as usual. Cassandra was a goth chick who prefers being called Crimson. But since she never treated Rimi nicely, she became my enemy and we always called her by her real name._

_Me and Rimi exchange glances and at the same time and said, "Whatchya' doin' Cassandra?" both of us crossing our arms. _

_Cassandra gave us both menacing looks, "It's Crimson, and you two aren't supposed to be here."_

_"So what?" said Rimi, not really giving a care in the world. "We're the only ones who've got the key and do you really think that you can stop us?"_

_Nice one Rimi! _

_Cassandra scoffed, "I can always tell the principal."_

_Now it was my turn to play bad girl, "Yeah, but who's got the hypnotizing power here?" and I pointed at me._

_Cassandra opened her mouth to say another word but then realized that Rimi somehow sneaked past her and locked the door shut. _

_SPlaT!_

_"Wow Cassandra, you're not supposed to take a shower on the school roof! Even if it is with you're clothes on!" I smiled a crooked smile. _

_"Y-You IDIOT!" she yelled._

_"An idiot? That's not very nice of you Cassandra," Rimi said also smiling a crooked smile. "I know! Why don't we set aside our differences and start fresh! We can start by playing tag!"_

_Cassandra straightened her back, "If playing games is the only way you'll stop bugging me then I'll do it!"_

_"Excellent! But Rimi and I have our own version of tag," I said._

_"Yes, Chrisi and I are it. And you have to run. And you have to stay on the roof."_

_"Are you ready? We'll give you ten seconds!" Rimi and I chorused._

_"1...2...3...4...5...Oh the heck with it...10!"_

_And we ran. All around the roof chasing poor little Cassandra. Until we got bored and started playing cards. Cassandra huffed and puffed while Rimi and I played goldfish. And then, when we got our energy back, we started playing tag again. But this time, after a few minutes of running, Cassandra was gone. _

_We figured that she must've realized that Rimi never locked the door and left. So we went back to playing cards._

_"It's starting to get late," Rimi said, and flipped the dark sky the finger. "I would spend the whole night with you if I could Chrisi, but you know my parents."_

_I laughed, "Yeah I know. I better get going too or else Tony would freak!" Most people would've freaked out if Rimi said that to them. But I know Rimi, and well, she's a bisexual, and I'm perfectly okay with that. That's only if she doesn't end up falling for me. _

_Rimi got up and reached for the bag near the edge of the roof and screamed. A high pitched scream that could even shatter your bones. _

_"Hey Rimi! Stop that! We can have a screaming contest later!"_

_Rimi shook her head furiously, and pointed frantically towards the ground. I hurried over thinking it was just one of those 'Get Out!' signs when it hit me. It wasn't a 'Get Out!' sign at all! Instead, lying still on the ground, was Cassandra's body all bloody. _

_We quickly rushed down the stairs and checked on Cassandra. Rimi felt her pulse and her eyes almost popped out. "Sh-Sh-She's dead."_

I quickly shot up out of my sleep gasping for breath. Out of all the memories, why did it have to be this one? I shudder even thinking about it. We called the police and told them that we were just taking a stroll when we saw her body. Even I know that it wasn't right, but Rimi and I are still too scared to even tell them the truth. Especially since Charlotte's death was still a mystery. Well, to them at least.

It even ruined my date with Craig. I finally asked him out since Rimi kept on bugging me, but I guess he eventually found out the truth and he declined. That time, I felt hurt and broken inside. No one ever rejected me. It was the same with Rimi, but worse. Rimi was always the more sensitive one and because of what we did her boyfriend dumped her and her grades started falling low. Which, believe me, isn't very great with her parents.

The feeling of guilt crawls into me. And I pull my knees close for comfort. We killed our own classmate. Even if it was just an accident, we killed her and lied to the police. That's way past enough to get sentenced to death!

_SNaP!_

"That branch hold two?"

"So, why are you skipping school again?" Lysander asked. We were sitting on a branch of the oak tree I climbed recently. Thank god he's not fat!

"I just didn't feel like going through the usual back to school stuff."

Lysander looked up at the sky and smiled. "The clouds are really pretty today,"

I follow his gaze to see big puffy clouds in all sorts of shapes. All of them with their own identity. "Mhm,"

Lysander turned and looked at me, his gold and green eyes locked into mine. "Your eyes are a lovely shade of green,"

I turned away and began looking below me. It takes more than a simple compliment to make me blush!

Lysander looked at me and pulled out a calm smile. "Hey, it's true you know."

"And next thing you know you're going to tell me that my hair is as black as a raven!" I blurted.

Lysander scrunched his face in a bit of disappointment. And I clamped my mouth shut. "Sorry! Sometimes I say things without thinking! But it's true, you don't go around telling every girl that. Especially if you just met her!"

His calmness returned and he stared at me through the corner of his eyes. "You might be getting onto something there,"

We sat there on the branch for hours and talked about pretty much everything! Until the bell rang to announce school's end. Lysander's phone bleeped and when he pulled it out he slapped his head.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just forgot to tell you that we had to go to Classroom A after school for detention,"

"You mean she wasn't joking?"

"Apparently not, and if we don't hurry, we're going to get a worser punishment!"

And with that he lifted me off the branch, grabbed my hand, and ran leading me to the classroom.

We finally reached the classroom and Lysander stopped to catch his breath. He nodded towards me and I slammed open the door saying, "Hold it! Wait! Stop it! We're not late!" and we entered the classroom.

Castiel sat on one of the middle desks with his 'whatever' look on until he saw that me and Lysander were still holding hands, where as the principal was there with her 'Oh-You-Are-So-Dead' look on. Lysander and I quickly let go of our hands when the principal screamed! "Chrisi Konadae! This is your second time being late! And Lysander, I'm surprised with you!"

Lysander gave her his charming look and said, "Sorry M'am. I'll try to make sure she gets here on time next time."

The principal sighed and motioned for us to take our seats and left the room.

Just before she closed the door she cleared up her throat, "I'll be in the teachers' lounge. And there will be absolutely no talking!"

Yeah, you can totally count on that! As soon as the principal left Castiel turned towards Lysander and I and asked us what was going on and why we were together.

"We just happened to bump into each other that's all," said Lysander. Which was actually true. We did just happen to bump into each other. Well, sort of.

Detention went by with us talking, drawing on the desks, playing hangman. Although hangman was really 'Make Fun Of The Principal' hangman. The principal came by to check on us every once in a while and we just sat there with our innocent angel looks on. And as soon as we were sure she was gone, we would go back to mad chaos!

"All right now, you three may now leave,"


	5. The Music Begins

**Wow! I'm finally on the 5th chapter! *starts acting like she's about to give a huge speech***

**CandyPix: I would like to thank all of you who have supported me with this story with your reviews! I am very thankful! *bursts out crying tears of joy***

**Chrisi: Someone has emotional problems.**

**CandyPix: Shut up! You're just a fictional character and my candy in My Candy Love!**

**Chrisi: *sulks in a corner* Please review! *sulks***

* * *

Ugh! Math. It's so boring! I mean, I won't even need it where I'm heading! I, Chrisi Konadae, shall become a writer when I grow up!... And there will be no math for me then!

Our math teacher continues on about how algebra works where I just hear, "Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm so stupid! Blah! Blah!"

Unwillingly, I flimsily tear out my schedule wondering how much longer I would have to survive with this torture!

_Period 1: Homeroom_

_Period 2: Geography/History_

_Period 3: Math_

_Period 4: Science_

_Lunch Break_

_Period 5: English/French_

_Period 6: Music_

_Period 7: Drama_

_Period 8: Art_

Amazing how all the subjects I really like are in the afternoon! Okay, well, each period is 40 minutes so in just 5 more minutes, we'll be switching to science. Unless the teacher decides to continue with math! If that were the case, I'll drop everything, crash onto the floor and scream! I wouldn't care what kind of embarrassment I would have to go through as long I have to do math!

A sound sort of like a door bell sounded through the PA system and you could here a stampede of students rushing into their classrooms. Everyone, except for my classroom. You see, in Sweet Amoris, if you're in a class and the teacher is also teaching the subject you have for next period, the class you're with has the same.

"Alright class. Since you're all still here, we'll continue on with math!"

The class groaned and I started waiting for the perfect time to unleash my plan. Although, that would risk making Nathaniel worried about me and I didn't want that! For some reason, he treats me like I'm his treasured little sister. I know we're childhood friends and all, but he doesn't do the same with Amber; who is his biologically related to him!

Any how, I'm sure Nathaniel will figure it out eventually. Meanwhile, the teacher starts rambling more about the math lesson and how it was so easy. Well maybe if you tried to put it in an easier language that everyone could understand rather than saying "What is '2 log3 x + log3 5' as a single logarithmic expression?"

"Anyone?" the teacher looked around with narrow hawk eyes and nodded firmly at Nathaniel. I guess he thought that he was being generous and allowing others to answer when in reality, he had no clue on what the damn answer even was.

The teacher's hawk eyes locked onto me way to suddenly. I sighed, it was only October and all the teachers are already being very picky with me. I guess that's what you get for having detention on the first day of school.

The teacher motioned his hand towards the white board holding a black marker in his hands awaiting for my arrival. His hawk like expression reminded me a lot of Mr. Bean.

I slowly get out of my seat and grab the marker out of his hands giving him an evil look. And scribbled the answer on the board without even blinking.

_Answer:_

_= log3 x2 + log3 5 = log3(5x2)_

Turning around with no expression what so ever, I toss the marker back in the teacher's hands and walked casually back to my seat while he stood there gaping at me.

What can I say? I'm just that smart. Wasn't expecting that were you teach?

Darn it! Stupid lock! This was my fifth attempt and the damn thing still wouldn't open. Quickly fumbling through sheets of paper until I find the one that has my locker combination on it written in my own secret language. I have this issue with stalkers, although I like stalking my friends. But the locker, it's really horrible. The only good thing that happened to me was meeting Castiel and Lysander. We pretty much became like best friends.

_Playing 'Ditch The Friend' huh?_

Oh shut up inner voice. No, I didn't forget about Nattie. That's my nickname for Nathaniel, he doesn't really seem to like it so I never call him that anymore. But, I know we were childhood friends and all, but he's busy more often now a days.

Looking through my locker combination I realize that I was doing it wrong the whole time!

"Um, Chrisi?"

"Mhm," with my back to whoever was talking to me. But I'm pretty sure it was Violette.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" She's been asking me that since the second day of school!

"Just you, or will there be others?"

"Others. But don't worry because I promise you that they're all really nice!"

I chuckle at the sound of her desperation. "Sure. Just let me open my locker,"

"Oh, you brought your lunch to school? There's a cafeteria you know,"

Of course I know there's a cafeteria here! I been here for practically a month now!

"I know. But no, I have money for the food they serve in the cafeteria. And I need to put my stuff away."

Violette gave me a firm nod, and then helped me put my books inside as soon as I got my locker opened. She then led me towards the cafeteria and to the table with the same girls I see her sitting with all the time. Except Blair and Rosalya weren't there.

"You seem to have made some more guy than girl friends so let me introduce you to everyone."

It was true, the only actual friends of mine in this school were guys. And believe it or not, they were, Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, and Ken. Speaking of Ken, I didn't see him today. Maybe he's sick.

Violette took a sip of her water and began, "This is Iris, Melody, Kim, Peggy, and Capucine. Everyone, meet Chrisi."

"Oh, Amber told me about you!" Capucine said slyly.

"Yeah! Aren't you the one who's Nathaniel's childhood friend?" Melody asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh! Well let's just say he talks a lot about you. And when I say a lot, I mean _a_ _lot!_"

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, just stuff you know. But it's actually really sweet to know that he actually cares so much about some one!"

He _cares _about me? Now, where have I heard that before? Of course he cares about me! He treats me like a treasured little sister!

Iris, Capucine, Peggy, and Kim exchange glances to figure out what Melody meant by what she had just said. And then suddenly, the faces of the four were filled with mischievous smiles which were all staring at me.

"Now, I get it!" they chorused.

Violette looked frantically from each of their faces, "I don't get it."

And with that, we all burst out in laughter. Yep, I could tell that we were going to become good friends.

Violette cocked her head to the side and asked, "Hey Kim, where's Rosalya and Blair?"

"They went out for lunch!"

"Oh, so I see. Hey! Isn't Blair your older sister Chrisi?"

Before I could open my mouth to answer, a voice belonging to a familiar male voice answered before me.

"Yes, she is."

No, it couldn't be?

"Nathaniel?" I ask turning around.

Nathaniel smiled at me, "Sorry, do you mind if I sit here?"

All the girls shook their heads furiously, but I took it really hard by blushing a shade of really bright red. He was sitting wit me for a while now. But childhood friend or not, something was up with him and I'm going to find out!

Nathaniel glanced my way and smiled. It wasn't a smile he gives around all willy nilly, but one that I've only seen give to me. His finger brushed my nose and he laughed. "You got some ice cream on your nose,"

All of the girls awed at the two of us except for Kim who was just sneering, and Capucine who was instead, giggling sheepishly. Where as I on the other hand was blushing furiously and quickly turned my head away continuing to gobble down my lunch.

"All right! A new scoop!" Peggy exclaimed and everyone shot menacing glares at her. "Or...not?"

Every now and then Nathaniel would glance my way and I would just continue with my lunch. It was dead silent at our table. So I decided to fill it in with something that I just noticed.

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Ken? I didn't see him around today."

Peggy happily jumped in, "Oh you haven't heard! Idiot princess Amber and her little dwarfs pushed Ken into the lockers and took his money saying that they got sick of cafeteria food. So when his dad heard about it he sent him off to military school right away!"

Nathaniel gave Peggy a dark look, "I don't really like how you called my sister an idiot,"

Kim sneered, "I actually thought that Chrisi was more of your little sister,"

With that Nathaniel blushed a little. "Well, Amber is my biological sister. Chrisi is a childhood friend."

"Sure..."

I didn't really like what was going on, so I decided to change the topic back onto Ken. "But wouldn't Ken have told me that he was leaving?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Ken asked me to give this to you since he couldn't find you anywhere and was running late!" Iris unzipped her bag and brought up a white teddy bear with a heart on it.

As I held the teddy bear a wave of sadness rushes through me. Ken had always liked me, and I accepted him as a friend, but why did he have to get sent to military school? I could totally imagine how hard it must be for him right now. I just hope that know one bullies him over there.

As I sulk to my myself I feel like someone is watching me. Again! But this time I don't feel like checking on who it was.

"Yo! 'Sup Chrisi!"

"Hello Chrisi,"

Castiel and Lysander quickly take a seat on my side of the table along with Nathaniel's.

"What are you girls and Nathaniel talking about?" he asked smugly.

"The conversation just ended," Nathaniel replied.

Castiel gave Nathaniel a dark look but it vanished as soon as he caught my gaze and replaced it with a very attractive smirk. Rimi would have fallen for that straight on, but I know better than to trust boys by their looks. Castiel leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "Hey, looks like you're getting pretty bored here. Why not sit with me and Lysander instead?"

I gave Castiel my cold and annoyed look and he immediately backed off. In the background I could here Capucine giving a soft giggle and see all the girls with confused looks. Except for Kim, as she was sneering like usual.

Nathaniel gave me the 'Are-You-Okay' look and I reassured him that everyone was fine. But as I looked over Nathaniel, I could see Lysander giving me a very charming smile and a light shade of pink appear but quickly vanished as he quickly turned to drift back off into 'La La Land'.

"Hey Violette. Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" Kim asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, there was. But I don't really feel comfortable talking about it right now." Violette's eyes edged towards Castiel and he threw up his hands in defence. Almost automatically.

"Hey, I'm not the type of person who goes around talking about stuff I barely even care about!"

Violette gave out a sigh of relief and began, "Well...last night I got one of those chain mails and it was about some girl named Cassandra. Although she preferred being called Crimson. It started off with her basic info like her birth date and background. Then...the story began. She was in the 8th grade then, and it said that she was always getting bullied at school. Apparently she was a goth girl and I think she went to St. Creek's Academy I think; well the bullying was going on for a while and one day she couldn't take it anymore and well, climbed onto the school roof and suicided. Then it said that if you don't forward the message within 24 hours, Cassandra's spirit will come back from the dead and kill you when you least expect it . So I was wondering on what I should do."

"FORWARD THE FREAKIN' MESSAGE WOMAN! DO YOU WANNA DIE?" Melody shrieked out. I guess she was getting pretty scared. Nathaniel gave Melody a surprised look and she repeated the sentence in a more polite and respectful way.

Iris leaned over the table and answered Violette's question. "It's ok to delete the email Violette; I got that same email last year and I didn't forward it. And look, I'm still alive! And trust me, I've had a lot of unsuspecting moments."

Violette gave another sigh of relief and quickly took out her cell phone and deleted the message happily with all her worries gone into thin air.

"Amber told me that you came from St. Creek's Academy. Is that right Chrisi?" Capucine cornered me through her eyes. Nathaniel tensed a little bit like he was the one responsible for Cassandra's death. He knew about it, I told him about a month after the death and made him promise not to tell anyone.

"Uh...well...yeah, I am,"

"Cool. Now was there a girl named Cassandra?" Peggy asked quite intrigued.

I was about to answer, when Lysander interrupted me. "Quiet. You're talking about someone's death or injury or whatever. I wasn't really paying attention, but that doesn't give you the right to start snooping around. After all, this might make Chrisi feel quite uncomfortable."

Saved by Lysander. I guess I owe him now, although I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know anything about it yet.

"Yeah, you're right Lysander. Sorry about Peggy Chrisi. She can't help it, after all, she's the school reporter." Melody apologized. Peggy grunted and stormed out of the cafeteria with quite a temper.

"Someone's got anger issues..." Castiel whistled, and the whole table burst out laughing. Even Nathaniel gave a little chuckle.

_RiRing!_

Yes! Finally, it was time to go home! As I was heading my way out the door, Castiel intercepted mid-way and Lysander just stood there with his 'I-tried-to-stop-him' look.

"Yo, Chrisi, we're going to go to that cafe down the street! Wanna come?"

My mind wanders around that topic for a while when I come to an agreement. I didn't have any plans after school so why not?

"Sure,"


	6. A Missing Note

**So, what did you think about the 5th chapter? I hope ya'll liked it and reviewed! I really enjoy reading them! I also forgot to do this in the first chapter, so I'll do it now. Ahem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game, My Candy Love, or its characters. But I DO own, the characters which I made and this story! **

* * *

_SLurrrrP!_

A cold breeze pushes my long black hair into my face. As I brush my hair off of my face the wind pushes it again forcing me to flip it the finger. A chuckle drifts through the cafe as Castiel eyes me with that devil-ish smile again. He's been eyeing me for a while now, so was Lysander.

"You like vanilla?" a strange but familiar voice sounds behind me.

"Sure," my back is still facing towards the man.

"Can I sit here?"

I was about to point out that Castiel was sitting right in front of me and Lysander was still deciding on what to order at the counter but when I looked, Castiel was gone. Instead, he was with Lysander trying to help him make up his mind with a very pissed off tone. I feel sorry for the lady at the counter who was typing and then deleting orders with frustration. But it didn't look like Lysander noticed her expression. There for, she was doing a pretty good job.

"Ahem."

My head whipped around to look at a tall blonde boy with crystal blue eyes which seemed to melt my insides as he stared through my green ones.

"Uh...sure. But my friends are coming as well,"

"Yeah, I'll move when they get here," he reassured me a smile and sat down. When it hit me, he didn't have any food with him so why was he here?He turned towards me and tilted my chin up so that I was staring right into his crysatal blue eyes. "Pretty green eyes you've got there. So cold, and full of mystery, almost like you're hiding something," he leaned in a gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

Rage filled my insides. Starting from my heart, then spreading to my arms, limbs, and torso. What gives him the right to touch me when he barely even knows me? My immediate reflection of him is already a pervert! Out of anger, I pushed him away with one arm and hurried out the cafe with him following right at my heels. And I mean, right at my heels.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

What's wrong? That kiss is what was wrong! It's not like it was my first kiss and everything, but I would rather kiss some guy I know than a pervert like him!

"It's that kiss is it? Ha ha! Don't worry, taking it slow isn't really my style but I'll do it for a hottie like you?" he boasted, with a flirtatious smile plastered onto his face. Almost like he's playing me like some kind of toy.

"My name's Dakota, but you can call me Dake. You?"

I stood there, with my back facing him, what makes him think that I can trust him with my name when he kissed me as soon as we met? A funny little thought rumbles through my head and I start smiling like a total idiot. This will do.

"Whatsitooya!" I reply, with the same name of a character from Spongebob. It was an episode when Mr. Krabs made a contest between Spongebob and Squidward, and they had to find out the names of every customer and the winner would get a prize. The funny part was that the last customer's name was 'Whatsitooya' and Squidward went nuts thinking that it wasn't his real name. But believe me, that joke pulled of very well with guys like _him_.

"No really, what's your name? You don't need to be shy."

Not wanting to, I turn around to face him, glowering cold green eyes right at him. "Why would tell something like that to someone who doesn't even know me, but still kissed me!"

He walked closer to me and I wanted to run...my instincts told me to run, but for some reason my legs refused my request. Almost like they were trying to tell me something. Dake was almost an inch close to me when I whispered, "Chrisi. My name is Chrisi. Now can you please leave me alone?"

He paused for a second and flinched, "Chrisi huh? That's a pretty name. And at the same time it rings a bell," and he scratched his head almost like he was trying to remember something. About to turn and walk away, deep crystal blue eyes bared into me. "Chrisi...is it really you?"

I stumble back. Dake was getting a bit too close. "Stay away from me you perv!"

He took a step closer and rested his hand on my shoulder, "It really is you. Hey, I know we had our moments, and I'm telling you, it's not what it looked like." his eyes were somehow getting softer. Like he was trying to tell me something.

_I know we had our moments, but it's not what it looked like. _That little phrase echoed through my head like a movie strip. Replaying again and again. A never ending song. "Y-You have the wrong person!"

I squirm around but his grip was like iron. "No I don't,"

Squirming a bit more, I managed to break out a free hand, "Let me go!" and just before I slapped Dake, someone from behind peeled Dake's grip on me and punched him on the face in a fast red blur. And then a bit of silver.

"She said beat it you perv!" Castiel shouted at Dake who was knocked off of his feet and into the ground, causing stares from everyone inside and around the cafe.

"Talk about persistent. The lady already told me many times that she wanted to be alone." Lysander lectured. Then he turned to look towards me, making sure I wasn't injured and his gaze went back to rest on Dake.

"It's a good thing we got here, or else you would've been fighting a girl. Trust me, she's pretty feisty."

As Castiel walked away from the fight, Dake slowly got up. "Tch. You don't think I already knew that? I used to be her boyfriend!"

_Boyfriend? _But, I don't remember ever having a blonde boyfriend! Castiel and Lysander exchanged worried glances and looked back at me to see if I was okay. After all, the perv did say that he was my ex.

Images flashed into my mind like a trailer for a movie.

_A girl with long black hair taking a stroll on the beach._

_The girl bumped into a charming blonde boy with a tattoo._

_A girl with pink hair flirting with the blonde._

It all went by too quickly, and was so confusing, that my vision blacked out for a second and I stumbled backwards. Lysander's clam look quickly formed into a worried one, Dake calling my name and rushing towards me, but the last image I saw was of Castiel, his worrried face, and I felt his strong sturdy arms catch just before I hit the ground.

_I took a stroll out on the beach. I was going to be in grade 9 when the school year started, so as an early birthday present, my siblings decided that we would rent a beach house for the month of August. _

_Embracing the feeling of sand scrubbing my toes, I gazed out into the ocean. How I desperately wanted to go take a swim, but it's never fun swimming alone. Tony was gobbling down food, Anna and Lisa were busy making sand castles and yelling at the waves who kept on destroying their creations, and Blair was busy sun bathing in her black bikini. _

_She tried to convince me to buy a black one, but I refused saying that I liked the purple one. It even had some charms on it! Purple was my favourite colour. Purple and white that is._

_As I was walking across the beach, I noticed a few stares from a few guys. I got that a lot, I wasn't the prettiest girl, but I was enough to be popular with the guys. Some girls would get jealous of me because of that, but I never found it very amusing._

_Plugging in some earbuds into my ears, I cranked the volume onto high, but not loud enough for everyone else to hear. It's called an iPod, not an 'usPod'. Scrolling down my music I finally rest my case onto Limits by The Ready Set. It's basically a band, but the main singer is Jordan. I don't really like saying his last name, just sounds a bit too formal, like Justin Bieber. Formal._

_Limits is one of my favourite songs by him. In my opinion, Jordan is the best male singer ever! He's even better than One Direction!_

'_She's got my heart strapped down_  
_To the beat just like that 808_  
_Did you know I'm thinking of you everyday_

_Is it wrong_  
_Is it wrong_  
_Is it wrong_

_Is it too loud now_  
_It's the shaking of your bones, yeah_  
_From your head down to your toes_

_Run along_  
_Run along_  
_Run along_

_She's gonna move like the smoke in your lungs_  
_And I'm dreaming I can feel it with the tip of my tongue_  
_And tell me how you're feeling_  
_We can touch the ceiling_  
_Jump start my heart_

_Oh girl_  
_I wanna know your love_  
_I wanna feel your warmth on my skin_  
_I'll show up and be your summer love_  
_Cause you're the break i'm feeling on my week_  
_Say there's still time_

_And did you feel the beat stop_  
_Drop your heart_  
_Pick it up, yeah_

_I wanna see my eyes_  
_And if it feels right_  
_Well then maybe we can be alone_  
_Take everything around you_  
_Let me surround you_

_Is it wrong_  
_Is it wrong_  
_Is it wrong_

_Is it too late now_  
_For me to compliment your style_  
_You've got that subtle grace for miles_

_Run along_  
_Run along_  
_Run along_

_She's gonna move like the smoke in your lungs_  
_And I'm dreaming I can feel it with the tip of my tongue_  
_And tell me how you're feeling_  
_We can touch the ceiling_  
_Jump start my heart_

_Oh girl_  
_I wanna know your love_  
_I wanna feel your warmth on my skin_  
_I'll show up and be your summer love_  
_Cause you're the break i'm feeling on my week_  
_Say there's still time_

_Feel your heart drop_  
_Pick it up yeah_  
_And I can tell we're gonna be alone_

_So let that heat last_  
_Bring it back_  
_Girl jump in my arms_  
_Cause oh the weather's getting kinda cold_

_She's gonna move like the smoke in your lungs_  
_And I'm dreaming I can feel it with the tip of my tongue_  
_And tell me how you're feeling_  
_We can touch the ceiling_  
_Oh_

_Oh girl_  
_I wanna know your love_  
_I wanna feel your warmth on my skin_  
_I'll show up and be your summer love_  
_Cause you're the break i'm feeling on my week_

_The night sky_  
_Light up your diamond eyes_  
_You won't feel it at all_  
_You won't feel it at all_  
_I'll show up and be your summer love_  
_And we can race in through the night_  
_Say there's still time'_

_Eeeee! I loved this song! Every time I heard one of his songs I become a crazy fan girl! I notice a large cut in in the middle of the beach and as I jogged toward it I realized that it was a trench. It looked like a great place to swim. Especially since the water was sparkled, almost like it was inviting me._

_"You like the water?"_

_I spun around to see a tall blonde man with a tattoo. I nodded._

_He gave me a smile, "My name's Dakota, but you can call me Dake."_

_My eyes drifted up and down studying him, he didn't look like a bad person, and he certainly was cute. But I've realized that looks could be deceiving. _

_"My name's Chrisi," I said, keeping a fair distance away from him. Dake looked at me through his crystal blue eyes and smiled. Without any warning, my foot slipped off of the trench and I was falling backwards and into the water with a splash._

_I was caught so off guard that for a second there, I forgot how to swim. As I bubbled and sank deeper into the water, arms wrapped around me and my head bobbed up out of the surface of the water and I gasped for breath. And so was Dake._

_I climbed out of the trench followed by Dake and Tony called my name. "I have to go now. See you later Dake," I turned around to face him and he nodded with a smile. _

_"See you later Chrisi," _


	7. The Lost Song Returns

_The bright sun blinded me as I woke from my beach house. I wondered if I would meet Dake again that day. I ran down the stairs for my breakfast, to see that no one was there. I gobbled up my breakfast and decided on what to wear.  
_

_I wasn't quite sure if I would be going swimming and I looked out the window and saw everyone their swimsuits. I didn't really feel comfortable going out in just my bikini, so I put on a translucent purple starfish pareo on top. It felt better for me._

_Once again, I let the sand embrace my feet and I start taking another stroll. A large group of girls were crowded around the ocean and they you could hear, "Ooohs," and "Aaahs," escaping through their mouths. As well was a few fan-girl squeals. _

_I slowly made my way to the front and saw Dake on his surfing on his surf board trying to impress all of the girls, and he gave a wink my way. 'Was he winking at me, or someone else?' I thought. _

_Dake slowly made his way back to the beach and the girls swarmed him. For some reason, I felt slightly uncomfortable with this. Dake's eyes slowly scanned all of the girls until they locked at me. He walked towards me and placed an arm on my shoulder. "Hey,"_

_"Hi,"_

_"You remember me?"  
_

_"Yeah," I know that was stupid, but it was the only thing I could manage to think of. Dake motioned his head away from the crowd of jealous looking girls and I nodded. I don't think I would become friends with them now._

_..._

_"So, what school do you go to?" asked Dake. We were taking a stroll through the less populated part of the beach. The sound of ocean ripples trickled through my ears._

_"St. Creek's Academy,"_

_Dake's eyes almost popped right out! "B-But, that's on the other side of town!"_

_I nodded._

_"Don't only rich people live there?" _

_This time it was a shake. "Not exactly. We're not exactly rich, but if you have a high amount of money, you can live there."_

_"I see,"_

_Dake looked over his shoulder and his face lit up. "Hey, I'm getting kind of hungry. You want to grab some lunch?"_

_MuNCH! CrUnCH!_

_Dake and I happily ate our hamburgers and we talked for a while. I found out that he hated tuna and alcohol. Too bad. I liked tuna._

_"Um...excuse me. Would you two like any drinks?" the waitress asked. Her face was bright red with jealously. I never realized Dake was popular with the ladies until now. _

_"Nah, I'm sticking with water," Dake smirked. The waitress nodded nervously (obviously fan-girling on the inside), and she faced me. She plastered on a perky fake smile. "How about you?"_

_"Um...I think I would like Red Wine,"_

_The waitress nodded and left when Dake bit his lip and looked furiously at me. "You...drink...alcohol?"_

_I nodded._

_"So, you get drunk and all that stuff?"_

_I shook my head. "I only drink wine. Not, booze, whisky, beer, or anything else like that. I also only drink it once in a while."_

_Dake's eyes became furious. "It still has alcohol in it!"_

_Darkness enwrapped me and anger rushed through my veins. What was he trying to say? That I'm stupid just because I drink wine?_

_"If you're not okay with me drinking wine...then...then..."_

_"Then what!"_

_"Then...I'm outta here! And I'll stay away from you just so you can be happy with your non-wine-drinking friends!"_

_I stood up from my seat enwrapped with anger. Everyone was staring, but I didn't care. If he had a problem with me drinking, then he could've said it in a nicer way. As I turned on my heels to walk away, a firm hand clasped mine and pulled me back. He was that strong?_

_"Please...don't leave me. You're the only friend I've got since I moved to this country. I'll put up with your drinking if I have to...just please," His voice ringed through my ears. All, complete with desperation and sadness. _

_Usually I would have stayed strong and moved on with my life but something about him made me feel different. I've dated other guys before just to be nice and not one of those self absorbed idiots, but with him, I felt different. Something with nervousness and a whole ton of emotions mixed together. _

_I sat back down at my chair and Dake smiled. He may be a player, but you could tell that he's really just a child. It just takes the right kind of person to notice it._

_..._

_"Dake stop it! I've never done this before!"_

_Dake held me tight, arms around my waist. "Don't worry, I've got you. Besides, if we fall, well, at least you fell with me." _

_I gave Dake my my prankster-ish smile and pushed him off the surf board. Followed by me taking away the show until I eventually fell too._

_"Hey! I thought you said that you never surfed before!"_

_"It's called the spirit of acting!"_

_Dake and I laughed as we walked down the beach._

_"Chrisi!"_

_Anna and Lisa came running towards me with a bucket full of seashells. "Look at what we found!"_

_I smiled, "That's nice. But what are you going to with it?"_

_Lisa started smiling mischievously while Anna looked at her with an annoyed look. "Well, I suggested that we could use them to decorate a sandcastle, but Lisa had OTHER ideas."_

_Suddenly, an ear pitched scream broke through our conversation and Blair came running out towards Lisa. "Lisa! I am so going to get you back!" _

_Everyone turned to look at Lisa. "Lisa, what did you do?" _

_Lisa shrank, feeling embarrassed and was about to give one of her typical "Well...you know" answers when Blair intercepted. "Hey Chrisi, who's that cute blonde dude beside you?"_

_"Oh him? This is Dake. My new friend."_

_Blair smiled deviously at Dake who was blushing furiously, "Seems like he wants to be more than friends."_

_"Really? Then we're best friends!" I said, and hugged Dake's arm._

_"I think it's more than best friends," said a stikingly familiar voice from behind me. We all turned around to see Tony walking up to us. "Hi there, I'm Tony. Chrisi's older brother."_

_"Hi, I'm Dake,"_

_Tony smiled and nodded and everyone went back to what they were doing before. _

_"Well, I guess we better get going now. C'mon Dake," I said, dragging his arm. If I knew anything about Tony, it's that he's extremely over protective. And I'm trying to avoid any arguments between him and Dake. And I don't just mean verbal; if you tick Tony off enough, it becomes physical. _

_"Um, okay. There's actually this really cool place I wanted to show you." Dake pointed off somewhere further from my beach house. Thank god!_

_Just as we were leaving, Tony walked past us in the opposite direction and whispered something in Dake's ear._

_..._

_We walked further and further and I didn't even know that I was still clinging on to Dake's arm like I needed it to survive. I looked up at Dake and he didn't really seem to mind it and he looked down at me and smiled._

_"Hey Dake. What did Tony whisper to you?"_

_Dake fell silent._

_Quickly releasing my grip on his arm I hopped in front of him and glared. "Tell me."_

_Dake scratched his head nervously, "Well, he said that if I ever hurt you, I'll die."_

_I sighed, "Don't worry. He just gets really over protective sometimes. So, are we close to the place you wanted to show me?"_

_Dake's eyes sparkled, "Yeah, we're not too far."_

_..._

_"Wow! This place is amazing!"_

_I looked around taking in all of the sand and a mini lake. Around the whole place were large boulders making it seem like a mountain, but it was so gorgeous that I couldn't even guess that it was on this beach._

_"Yeah! But the best part about it is the water!"_

_SPlaSH!_

_Dake tackled me into the lake and we were staring at each other, eyes wide open under the water until we surface up at the speed of lightening. Dake pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

_I wasn't even aware with our position. Dake with his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck. Dake's blue eyes locked into my green ones and his lips embraced mine in a slow, and passionate kiss._

_It was only our second meet, and it we were already making out! Usually, I didn't go so fast but I felt that this could be an exception. _

_..._

_August had flew by fast and it was already my last day at the beach. After packing my things up, I went to go say bye to my new boyfriend._

Hmmm...he's probably at the dock.

_You don't think I already didn't know that inner voice?_

Just saying.

_As I walked up the stairs of the dock I heard laughter. Faint, but still hearable. _

Now, who could that be?

_Probably just some people hanging with their friends. I reassured myself that I was right but I got that feeling that something was wrong. And my inner guts were right as soon as I turned around the corner to see Dake and some girl with pink streaks hugging. 'Probably a relative' I thought._

_But no. The girl stepped back away from the hug and kissed Dake on the lips._

So, what'ya gonna do about it? Act like those frightened little teen girls when their heart was broken?

_Just barely. If there's one thing I hate, it's how girls act all scared and run away once their heart has been broken but not me. In fact I just stood there, arms crossed, with my sly smile on._

_"Oh, how wonderful. A sweet little reunion." _

_The girl and Dake quickly turned around to see me._

_"Dake, you didn't introduce me to your girlfriend yet have you?"_

_Dake's mouth opened and he stuttered, "What do you mean? YOU are my girlfriend!"_

_I shook my head, "Nuh uh. It looks more like she is. I'm just your friend. By the way, way, I'm leaving today"_

_With that I turned around and walked away casually._

_Right after we got home, I rushed to my bedroom and locked the door. I was so depressed at what had happened that I did something crazy. No, I didn't start getting drunk, and I didn't start drugs. But I did something worse. My hand trickled towards my drawer and pulled out one of those old european stopwatches. _

_Holding it out in front of me, I erased all of my memories I shared with Dake._


	8. Maestro

I wake up gasping for breath in a pool full of sweat. The familiar scent of cinnamon buns comforts me as I get to to my feet. I remember everything now, I did used to be Dake's girlfriend. But then he cheated on me.

_'Spongebob Square pants! Spongeboooob Square Paants!'_

I guess someone's watching Spongebob downstairs. I better get down there, Tony must be really worried.

_CREaK!_

I peered at my bedroom door which was slightly ajar. A strand of pink and light blue hair immediately told me who it was. "Anna, Lisa...I know you're there."

The twins pushed each other inside and they both stared. What were they staring at? "Um...there's someone waiting for you downstairs." Anna blurted.

Lisa gave her twin a 'you-were-suppoesed to-keep-that a-secret' look but quickly turned back to me confidently. "Yeah. And I don't think Tony really likes him."

Lisa paused for a second, gesturing for Anna to continue but unfortunately she was too shy. Lisa sighed, "I think that he's going to give you a lecture on what kind of friends you should make after this. But I think you should come down now."

With that, Anna and Lisa both turned and walked out the door like one of those messengers in the movies.

Eyeing my now dirty clothing, I yank open my closet and choose what to wear. It was a hard choice since all of my homey clothing were still in the wash, but I finally settled with blue tank top and pyjama pants and rushed down the stairs to the living room.

I wonder who the twins were talking about? Maybe it was Nathaniel? No, if it was him then Lisa wouldn't have said that Tony didn't like him. Lysander? Nah, I don't think Tony would have a problem with him. Definitely Castiel wouldn't stay here waiting for me to wake up. Probably Dake.

I peered at the main floor looking for any sign that Dake was here. Like, I don't know, him and Tony arguing, but there was none. Weird? If it wasn't Dake, then who was it?

I walked towards the kitchen to grab myself a snack when Tony caught my gaze and pointed at the couch in front of the TV. "Who the fudge is that?" he mouthed.

Confused, I caught a glimpse of red hair. Did Dake dye his hair red? No, it wasn't Dake, it was the person least expected to show up. Castiel.

"Castiel?"

Castiel turned around and shot me a smirk. "So you're finally awake. I thought you were going to fall into a coma."

Castiel tried to look like he didn't feel anything, but his eyes shone something different about him. Was he actually worried about me?

I took a seat next to him and sat crossed legged. "Castiel, you don't have to hide the fact that you were worried about me."

Castiel made a pissed off look, "W-What!? Get real, I wasn't worried about you!"

I sighed, looked into his gray eyes, and gave him the 'tell-the-truth' look.

"Fine, I admit it. I was worried about you. B-But don't take it the wrong way! I mean, you fainted!" a faint shade of pink appeared on his face when he looked away.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll have coke."

Giving a firm nod, I rushed back into the kitchen with two glasses. One filled with coke, and the other with some wine.

"You drink?" he asked with a surprised look in his eyes. Didn't expect that did you Castiel?

"Yeah. Sometimes it just helps me calm down."

Castiel eyed me like I was drunk.

"Hey! I don't drink that much! It's just once in a while, so you'll never see me drunk!"

Castiel smirked and I could tell that the conversation had just ended.

We sat on the couch in silence for a while. None of us had anything to say and which was all fine by me since I needed some peace to recover since I just got back a whole chunk of my memory . Maybe I should talk to Dake about it. Well, that's if I ever see him again that is.

A storm of emotions enveloped me. Maybe he really wasn't cheating on me. Or maybe he was, it sure looked like it.

"You know Halloween's coming up."

I turned to face Castiel who was staring at the cieling. He looked strangely calm. Too calm.

"Yeah, are you going trick-or-treating?"

Castiel puffed out a chuckle, "Don't tell me you still go trick-or-treating."

"Fine then, I won't."

The room fell into silence again. That's pretty much how the evening went by.

"I should get going." Castiel stood up getting ready to leave.

"Why? Your parents don't like it when you come home late?"

Castiel's eyes darkened. "Nah. My father's a pilot and my mom's a hostess. So I'm legally independent. What about you? It's ten o'clock and I didn't see your parents at all."

"M-My parents?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. Now what was I supposed to say? Sure, me and my siblings had a lie that we could tell to everyone but I don't feel like lying to Castiel. Especially since I'm getting the feeling that he's trying to open up to me.

Just as I was going to answer, Tony, Blair, and the twins showed up from behind the wall. Were they spying on us?

"They're on a business trip!" yelled Tony.

"They're at Hawaii!" Bair screamed.

"They're dead!" Anna and Lisa chorused.

The whole family gave them menacing looks.

"Or they're not...dead?"

Castiel flashed a smile and shook his head. "Nice excuses but really, tell me what really happened."

I waved my brother and sisters off and gestured Castiel back to the couch. And that's when I began my story.

"My father died from cancer when I was six. And a year later, my mother got married to a guy named Harold. None of us like Harold, but since Mom loved him, we stayed away. A few months later, Harold and Mom got into a huge argument and it soon led to them getting divorced. Another few months afterwards Mom announced that she had to go on a business trip and she never came back ever since."

Tears weld up in my eyes. All of my memories that I shared with mom washed over me way too quickly. Part of me wanted them to play slower so I could endure it longer, and part of me would wish that they would just go away.

"S-So y-you c-could say that w-we're illegally i-independent."

Fingers brushed my eyes wiping away all of my tears.

"It's ok. I'm sure your mom's alright,"

I tilted my head up seeing Castiel and his soft gray eyes. But no matter how much he comforted me I still couldn't stop crying. Castiel wrapped me into a hug and I buried my head in his hair and we stayed like that until my tears slowed.


	9. Cresendo

**Note: Just to let those of you who have been reading this when it started, I changed Charlotte's name to Cassandra because I just realized that there would be 2 Charlotte's in the story and that's kind of confusing for the readers so yeah.**

**I'm also sorry for not updating this chapter earlier. I had like a fan fic stump (if that's what you call it). But I'm just going to let you know that I'm not going to be posting chapter 10 for a while. Pfft...mainly because I now have a new stump to cross, more homework, and another thing. I've realized that shana1212 is really the only one actually reviewing on every chapter I post. Not saying I want you to review on every single chapter, it's just that, I would like to know if anyone else is reading my story. Yes, I didn't forget about you readers who have just reviewed in one of the recent chapters. But I would like to know if anyone else is reading this, because I really like reading your feedback and reviews. :)**

**Also, if you have any idea on what can/may happen next in the story, just tell me, and if it actually goes well in with the plot, then I'll add it in. And don't worry, I'll give you credit for it. But anyhow, enjoy the story!**

* * *

I'm standing in front of the school again. I take in a deep breath and then exhale. It feels like the same scenario as the first day of school.

_All right Chrisi. Just take in a deep breath and go inside with a smile._

Yeah, that's right. Just go in with a smile. But, how is that going to be possible when so many things have happened to me. First, the memory of Cassandra, then Dake, after that the memory of my mom, and then that incident with Castiel yesterday! Yep, the universe has chosen this fine moment for everything to crash down onto me. But I hope that things between me and Castiel don't become awkward. One thing I hate about being friends with guys is that when you have somewhat of an emotional moment, things automatically become _awkward_.

ourI let out a slow sigh and begin entering the school.

"But what about Chri-"

"I'll handle Chrisi. Just leave it to me."

_Handle? _What does he mean by _handle?_ I don't think I know who these people are but I already don't like what they're talking about. "And just how are you going to handle me?"

I stop and stare at the only two blondes I knew of. "N-Nathaniel? D-Dake?"

Nathaniel and Dake stare at me surprised and they become a bit more fidgety and uncomfortable.

"Oh. Hi Chrisi." Nathaniel says cautiously.

"What did you mean by handle?"

"Chrisi. Dake doesn't mean anything by handle. Well I at least hope not." Nathaniel began scanning Dake with beady eyes.

Dake put his arms out in defence. "Hey! I'm not a perv! You see Chrisi, well, um..." He glances quickly at Nathaniel gesturing for him to leave which makes Nathaniel give a little sigh but does as he's told.

"You see Chrisi...Well, I would like to get back together with you. But um, if you don't want to, I understand. So you like, we could just be friends at least. But yeah, I would like to get back together."

Well that was pretty quick. He just met me after a long time like yesterday, I regained my memory just yesterday, and already he wants to go out with me! I could feel my blood rushing faster through my veins and my heart skipped a beat. My whole body felt hot with butterflies. I know this feeling. It's the same emotion I felt when that summer day at the beach. But for some reason, even with a brand new memory fresh in my mind, something was missing. Was it the part that actually lets you know if you're in love. I'm not really quite sure.

"Um...Chrisi, I get how you might need time to think about it, but can you hurry up a bit?"

Hmm...well it's clear that I loved him and I still might have feelings for him, but what about him. Is that pink haired girl still around?

"Oh, and just to let you know. That pink haired girl was my ex girlfriend. I told her that I didn't feel the same way about her anymore but she just didn't listen."

Did he just read my mind? Never mind Chrisi. But that does explain why Dake didn't seem too happy when that girl kissed him. Alright, time for a test.

"Okay. I'm not really sure if you still have feelings for me so I'm going to have to give you a test. Only someone who has loved me or my best friend would know it!"

"Bring it on." Dake replies with a smile.

"What's my favourite colour?"

Dake smiles, "Bleu violette."

H-He got it! He even said it the way I do. In french! I gulp, "Alright then, time for a harder one. What is my best girl friend's name and personality?"

Without even taking time to think Dake blurts out the answer. "Her name is Rimi. Spelled, R-I-M-I. She loves to draw, listen to music, and edit stuff on the computer. She also likes hanging out with her friends like Chrisi, which would be mainly pranking people. Rimi is shy and quiet at first, but once you get to know her, she's random, crazy, and really weird. Rimi is also korean if you were going to ask me that next."

I stare at Dake with awe. He even remembers what I told him about Rimi. I-I can't believe it! I clear my throat, "Alright, then. What's my favourite style of music?"

"Rock, pop, and nightcore."

"And what is nightcore?"

"It's basically happy hardcore. It's usually has a sped-up melody, a rhythmic beat, and always a higher than normal pitch."

"You're good. Now, one last question. Why are you here?"

Dake gives a smirk. "I enrolled here because I wanted to be with you. Do I pass?"

We stare at each other for a while. I don't know what to do. My blood rushes quicker now and my heart begins to pound. Without thinking, I start walking towards Dake which slowly turns into a little jog. Tight strong arms wrap around me while my own were wrapped around Dake. I still got the feeling that something was wrong, but I pushed that feeling away and fell deeper into Dake's arms but they slowly drifted away and pushed away my own hands. Dake looked me in the eye and held my little fingers tightly. He leaned forward, and I could feel myself being controlled like a ragdoll. I stood up on my the tip of my toes and our lips almost touched when we heard someone who was about to round the corner of the hall.

We immediately separated from each other, our faces flushed.

_THuMP! THuD! THuMP!_

I don't know who was coming down the hall, but I do know that they were making a loud ruckus and a long time to get here.

"Whoever's coming down the hall must be really fat." I say yawning and Dake gives a little chuckle.

Suddenly, the loud thumps rush down the hall faster than ever and before I knew it, standing right in front of me is the principal. Oh that's nice, I just called the principal fat!

"What did you just call me missy!?"

"Fat."

The principal yelled at me for a while and started cursing made up stuff from the top of her head. So it pretty much sounded like this. "You are not supposed to call people fat! Bujji! Hishdsd! GUhdhkh! Idudhka! ahidhakh!"

I tried to make it look like I was taking in my punishment, but my little sly smile kept popping out every once in a while. The principal got fed up and started thinking of something else to yell at me. Ha! I don't think she can think of anything though!

And, then, as if she read my mind, only two words came out of her mouth and they were not very pleasant. "F*ck you!"

I'm stunned. The principal actually swore at me! "Um, I don't think principals are supposed to swear."

The principal's mad face becomes even scarier but vanished when she spotted Dake just standing there feeling neglected from the conversation. "Oh, you must be the new student. Come with me little boy, let me show you around."

Dake left to follow the smiling very calmly principal when a thought crosses my mind. "Hey! Why didn't you give me a tour of the school? It would've helped me a lot!"

"Well Chrisi, you would've gotten a tour if you hadn't zipped past me!"

My face transforms into a sulk. Oh yeah, I did zip past her back then.

...

"Ha! Ha!Ha! You are so funny Castiel!" Melody barely manages to say those words for she is laughing hysterically and banging her fists on the cafeteria table. "What can I say? I'm a natural."

Peggy jumps in, laughing under her breath. "Say! Cheese!"

Castiel blinks hard at the camera flash and begins to rub his eyes hard.

"Let's see. The heading will be, EPIC COMEDIAN HERE AT SWEET AMORIS!" and Peggy falls to the ground laughing. Even Violette manages to stifle a giggle.

"You know, I'm so happy that Chrisi is here! I could never have imagined having this many people sitting at this one table. You're so awesome Chrisi!"

I shine a big smile at Iris and she smiles back.

"You know, all of the people Chrisi brought here are boys." Capucine smiles slyly.

Iris's eyes bulged, "You're right! Well, Nathaniel does sit with us sometimes, but he's been sitting here more regularly now a days. We also now have the new guy Dake, and Castiel and Lysander. Two people who we thought would never sit with us! Chrisi, just how do you do it!"

I shrug.

"Wait a minute! Dake's here?" Castiel snarled.

Dake leans back and pokes Castiel in the head. "Yeah, I'm right here. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked."

Castiel gets up from his seat and comes towards Dake. "If you lay just one finger on-"

"Castiel!" I yell. But he didn't hear me.

"You're going to become my dog's dinner!"

Castiel rose his fist and was about to blow off Dake's head when Lysander snapped.

"Castiel!"

He froze.

"I believe Chrisi has something to say!"

He turned to me. "What?" The way he said it stabbed my throat. "What?" He said again, this time more sharp and arrogant. "What's gotten into you Castiel? You're acting like a wild animal!"

"This guy is a pervert! You said so yesterday!"

"Well this pervert just happens to be my new boyfriend!"

Castiel stops and stares at me, his eyes looking terrified. He gulped before returning back to his lunch.

"What? You jealous?" Dake sneered.

Castiel's eyes glared at Dake like daggers peircing a helpless puppy but turned away with a sharp edge to them.

Everyone looked cautiously at Castiel, awaiting his next blow. "I don't think staring will help." Lysander said.

The table fell into total silence. Not even Peggy, the school reporter had anything to talk about; and talking comes naturally to her! Violette played with her fork readying her plate for defence in case another argument breaks out. Melody and Iris passed notes to each other like their little talk would blow up the entire world. Kim eyed Nathaniel who was whispering to Dake with no expression what so ever. Finally, I decided to break the silence first.

"Hey, Castiel? Don't be-" before I could finish my sentence, everyone eyed me with horror and edged their eyes to Castiel. "What?" I ask. I clearly had no clue on why everyone was scared.

"Mad? I'm not mad. Just confused. Yesterday you were so calm and nice to me now, you're just pissed off."

"I'm sorry! Well, not really. But-"

"Wait a minute. Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" Capucine interrupts me.

Castiel sits back in his chair. "Oh, yesterday she fainted so I brought her home. Then, when she woke up, she started telling me about how she and her siblings parents aren't-"

"Castiel! You're not supposed to tell anyone that!" I scream. Everyone's eyes in the cafeteria turns to our table. I could catch an unhappy look from Amber out of the corner of my eye.

"Relax! I was just joking!"

Joking? Now how was that a joke? That idiot! "Well then how about this as a joke!" I grabbed my macaroni and cheese and slammed it in Castiel's face. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I was just joking!" I yell sarcastically.

The whole table is filled with laughter. The girls start banging their fists on the table. Nathaniel takes out his clipboard to hide his laughter whereas Dake on the other hand, wasn't afraid of laughing. Even Lysander let out a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha! Score!" Peggy takes out her camera and takes a snap shot of Castiel's mac and cheesy face and then a one of me. "Sweet Amoris's comedian just got mac and cheesed! This is going to be on the front page!"

Still trying to hold in his chuckle, Lysander leaned over the table and out of nowhere popped out his apple pie and smashed it into her face. The blow came so fast and out of nowhere that it made Peggy jump and her camera soared into the air of the cafeteria which ended up landing in my arms. I then took a snap shot of Peggy's apple pied face smiling mischievously. "The head of school newspaper just got Pie-d!"

Castiel leaned towards Peggy with his face wiped off with a towel, snatched a little bit if the pie off of her cheek and put it in his mouth. "Mmm...this pie is actually really good but a bit tainted." He eyed Peggy a little, "How much makeup did you put on?"

Peggy blushed a shade of bright red, took her own towel and cleaned off her face, and sat back down at her seat. Everyone had a smile on their face which eventually broke out into a laughing frenzy but broke away as soon as we heard, "Attention! Breaking news!" from the TV's in the cafeteria. The entire room slowly dismantled the laughter, chit-chat, and well, all the noise and everyone's eyes were facing the TV. It showed these people on a school roof and they were brushing the cement or something like that. I squinted a little bit, that roof looks kind of familiar to me.

"We are live on the roof of 's Academy! The place where police officers and investigators are investigating poor little Cassandra's accident! And scientists are saying that they have found a lead on who the attackers are!"

My throat felt dry while I watched the broadcast.

"The investigators have found an abundant amount of footsteps leading all over the school roof! They are predicting that around one third of them are belonging to Cassandra but the other two thirds belong to two other people! Judging on their shoes, scientists are ninety percent sure that these footprints belong to two teenage girls but they do not know who they are since the shoes' prints are very common in this very large town! So we need your help in finding the victims. If you realize that anyone starts acting strange with this broadcast, please report them to the police and they will take it from there. Thank you for listening and have a good afternoon everyone! We will be continuing this broadcast today evening."

And with that, the TV screen blacked out and left the whole cafeteria buzzing with the news. The memory of Cassandra's incident pierced my brain and I felt like my insides were about to burst open.

"Um, I have to go now. Bye!" With that, I raced out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. I just hope that no one follows me.


End file.
